Lost
by xMasqueraderx812
Summary: I pushed myself up and found relief in his arms like always. For the past year after the Final Battle, strange dreams began to plague me; dreams that almost felt like memories


_DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. I JUST TWIST THEIR FATES FOR THE FUN OF IT._

* * *

_"No...no, NO I won't condone this, Lysander!" a female voice shrieked. "I won't give her up. You cant' do this." Everything seemed to shift, as if I was a ghost traveling though the walls. My vision blurred before re-imaging, the walls turned from black stone to a vibrant red, I instantly recognized it as a nursery. I could see various toys, both wizarding and muggle, littering the floor. There was a couple in front of me, their stances signalling that they were in amidst of a fight. The man was tall, pale skinned with bronze hair; his eyes were a dark hazel, bits of green brightened by the artificial light. The woman was one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen; her hair was so long, falling down in long waves of honey brown. Her eyes were a bright amber; her skin just as pale as the male yet it shimmered in the light, giving her an ethereal appearance. _

_"Rose, please! We must give her up! They're coming....hiding Miranda is the best option we have." I bit my lip as the man sweeped his eyes over the room, he seemed oblivious to my presence. I could see, however, the pain inside of him; it radiated from his eyes, a beacon of pain and hopelessness. He did want to give up his daughter, I felt that; he loved her just as much or even more than his wife. The things a father would do for his daughter..._

_Bombardment of sounds echoed through the cold air, the man instantly placed himself in front of his wife, his wand pulled out while Rose picked up the crying was trying to get in, I covered my ears as a loud wail echoed, the sound of a ward being blasted through. I looked up at the couple, the wife crying as he forced her to leave without him. Strange I couldn't hear what they were saying...why couldn't I hear them._

_"Hermione!" a familiar voice shrieked the feeling of someone pushing my body overcame me; my vision blurred with tears. The last thing I saw was the two kissing, the baby in between their young bodies for a brief second before the wife disappeared. A part of me almost seemed detached as she left her husband alone, almost like I knew them from somewhere._

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Wake up!" a familiar voice exclaimed as my eyes fluttered open. Hovering over me was a pair of oh-so-dark emerald eyes, Harry looked at me with so much pity it hurt. His hair was messy, sticking up all ways imaginable. He was dressed in a pair of simple flannel bottoms and a white wifebeater. His scar looked almost black in the dark. I grimaced as I tasted the horrid taste in my mouth. I must haave bitten my tongue, I could taste the copper tang of blood in my saliva. I instantly glanced at the clock behind Harry and sighed. It was three am, dear merlin I can't handle this anymore.

"I'm sorry, Harry." I murmured tears welling up from exhasution. He nodded letting out a large sigh. I pushed myself up and found relief in his arms like always. For the past year after the Final Battle, strange dreams began to plague me; dreams that almost felt like memories. "Something is wrong...I don't know what's happening to me." His arms grew tighter, I could swear I felt tears on the top of my head.

"We'll figure it out together." Harry muttered while smothering out the rebellious curls I called my own. "I promised Ron I would take care of you." I nodded, my head resting on his chest. Yes, he did promise...but I think Harry would have stayed with me this past year anyway. We never seperated, not since Ron's funeral.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor...a place feared by everyone; no one visited this magnificant house anymore. Not after the fall of You-Know-Who, it was a shame though. This house used to be so beautiful, so full of life; Lily should know, she had worked for this house for over a hundred years, taking care of the young and whatnot. Lily was the nursemaid to all born Malfoys, even Master Draco. When they left that final night, Lily promised herself that she would keep this house in running shape, to wait for her beloved family fore there was no one else she could go to._

_Her large, sapphire eyes scanned the first floor, snapping her finger in a specific rhythm for cleaning. There was always a routine she went by, going through each floor, cleaning everything imaginable. The only place she didnt' go to was the dungeons; Mistress had told her to never go down that long staircase, she was quite fond of little Lily she once said. Mistress was the most beautiful witch she had ever seen; Lily had been there when Master had married her. She had been so beautfiul, an angel perhaps. Lily didn't know if angels existed but if they did, Mistress was one of them. Lily quickly went through the rooms; yet as she existed the library, a tingling sensation went up her body; the wards were being breached. Lily quickly apparated to ground level, sensing the intruder's presence in the sitting room. She quickly sent a large ball of light towards the tall figure. Her eyes grew wide as he quicklly deflected it, taking his hood off in a singluar motion. She qucikly bowed her head ashamed. "Master Draco."_

_"You did good, Lily." Draco murmured taking his black cloak off. Lily looked up, observing her master with knowning eyes. He had grown since the last time she saw him. His blonde hair was longer, almost covering hsi eyes. His clothes looked ragged, torn and dirted. Her eyes watered at such treatment. Who would do this? _

_"Its my pleasure, master." she quickly answered snapping her fingers to apparate the coat away. Draco gazed up at the portrait of his family, grimacing as his eyes laid upon the towering figure of his father. Lily watched his reactions with great care, seeing his distress as he looked over the two figues he called parents. "Do you wish for to take down the portriats?" Draco glanced over to Lily and nodded._

_"All the portriats of my father. Leave the ones with my mother out." Draco muttered watching as his father scowled at him in the painting. "I'm back for good. I've been away too long." Lily nodded with a smile on her face. She finally had someone to take care of; Lily would take care of Master Draco again, just like she did when he was so small. The Malfoy Manor was alive once again. _


End file.
